Muggles
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: Mi primer y seguro ultimo fic de humor... basado en la vida real TT


Titulo: Muggles...

Capitulo unico: Muggles y sus inventos malditos.

O si, ni idea de como xxx lo habia convencido... bueno, claro que recordaba como fue que haciendo xxx es que lo habia convencido de este suicidio. Desde ahora deberian llamarlo "Draco kamikaze" o algo parecido, y es que como se le habia ocurrido a el, "Principe de la casa slytherin", "Ultimo descendiente de una larga estirpe de magos de sangre pura", auror "pro" de el ministerio, irse a vivir al mundo muggle??? TT y todo se complicaba mas por la apuesta que habian hecho hacia apenas unas horas.

Flash back

-Te apuesto a que no durarias ni un dia.

-Doscientos galeones a que si.

-Hecho. Doscientos galeones y que hagas lo que yo quiera por un día a que no sales sin hacer nada hasta que llegue del trabajo. -pronunció harry mientras le quitaba a un muy malumorado draco su varita. -a ver si sobrevives, "amor"

Fin del flash back

y asi fue como terminó "gozando" su dia libre en medio de un cuarto completamente inundado, todo por que a la condenada "labradora" (Nota de mi: es lavadora �) se le había ocurrido echarse a perder precisamente estando el solo y sin su varita, por lo que ahora se enfrentaba a ese inmundo armatoste que no dejaba de escupir agua, la cual por cierto, ya le cubria los pies.

-¡Achuuuu!... maldicion -miró tristemente el agua desperdigada, para luego enfocarse en la lavadora que aun escupia el liquido, para finalmente, posar sus ojos plata sobre la ropa que portaba: una camiseta delgada de manga larga, unos pantalones llenos de agujeros, atados (como una vez vio en uno de esos mangas que vendian y que harry leia) con un liston negro para que quedaran mas cortos y suspiró lastimeramente al recordar que bajo esos mendigos pantalones, no se encontraba nada más. ¿La razón?, toda su ropa estaba nadando en aquel artefacto, dejandolo a el tiritando por el frio caracteristico de enero.

Volvió a suspirar mientras se aventuraba al improvisado oceano hasta llegar al mounstro ese y detenerlo con movimientos felinos, miró como esa cosa se detenia y caminó fuera del lugar, dando graciosos saltitos cual vil empapado minino.

Riiiiiiinggggggg

Avanzó al telefono con la barbilla levantada en señal de superioridad, mientras sus zapatillas hacian un gracioso sonido de chapoteo.

-¿Hola?

-Draco, ¿Como te esta yendo?, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, estoy perfectamente, gracias Harry -murmuró entredientes.

-Había olvidado decirte que la lavadora se descompuso, mañana la llevaré a arreglar, aunque... dudo que la estes utilizando jejeje.

-Sí, jamás me acercaría a esa cosa �  
  
-Perfecto... Adios.

-Aha... -colgó el telefono, estornudando de nuevo y sintiendo escalofrios recorrer todo su escultural cuerpo (Nota de mi: y que modesto el chiquillo XD) -¿ahora que hago? Harry se morira de la risa si ve esto...

Entró de nuevo a la "zona de batalla" y tomó un pequeño artefacto con hilos largos que harry solía usar para secar el piso cuando se mojaba.

-Esto servirá. -solo que apenas puso "esa cosa peluda" sobre el agua, este lo absorvió, quedando empapado y el piso en igual estado que antes. -¡¡¡MALDITOS MUGGLES!!!

Tomó el "palo peludo ese" y lo lanzó al bote de basura mientras mascullaba todo tipo de maldiciones contra los vecinos que tuvieron la "dicha" de ver a aquel chico con esas ropas tan reveladoras, ya que (Nota de mi: ¡No! ni le digan, que el no se ha dado cuenta del hoyo en el trasero que tiene aquel pantalon y que muestra su blanco traserito XD) ejem... ya que...

Draco mira enfurecido al narrador -ya que...

Ejem.... ya que la gente muggle jamas había visto tal belleza entre ellos.

-Mucho mejor...

Luego de eso, nuestro protagonista entró de nuevo al cuarto maldito, donde divisó un extraño palo que al final tenía una barra de plastico, al parecer se usaba para lavar vidrios.

-Esto servirá.

Y sirvió, el chico se puso a acarrear el liquido vital por el suelo del enorme cuarto -¡¿Por que la casa tiene que ser tan grande?!

Sin embargo sabemos, que si esta hubiese sido la respuesta, nuestro valiente y guapisimo héroe (Draco mira amenazadoramente al narrador que asustado continua), se hubiera dado cuenta desde el principio.

¡¡¡Por que no!!!

Esta no era la maldita respuesta!!!!

Por que el pobre Draqui-pooh, ejem, el poderoso y astuto Draco Malfoy, solo lograba tirar un poco de agua por aqui, otro poco por allá, pero sin representar una disminucion notoria en el volumen del H2O uu, con decir que aun se hacían pequeñas olas a su paso vv

Por lo que desesperado (y sin sentir sus pies a causa del frío) corrió a la habitación que compartía con su koi, miró alrededor, una macabra sonrisa decorando sus delicadas facciones.

Unos minutos después, Draco se encontraba en la mendiga sala del demonio con una enorme cobija, la favorita de Harry, la cual sin el más minimo asomo de culpabilidad, lanzó sobre el charco, acompañandola luego de varias mullidas toallas, las cuales se encargaron de absorber casi todo el liquido.

Sonrió satisfecho mientras las recogía y lanzaba en un rincón.

-gracias, Potter... -pero luego la conciencia apareció con la forma de un gracioso cerdo rosado que volaba al lado de su oreja izquierda agitando un par de alas blancas.

-¿como puedes hacerle eso a Harry?, sabes que el te ama...

-Si, y también se que si me hubiera hecho caso y vivieramos en el mundo mágico, esto no hubiera pasado.

-Pero que me dices de todos los momentos felices que han pasado aqui. -el fregado cerdo no se dejaba vencer, después de todo, Draco siempre había ignorado sus advertencias, pero no esta vez, por que ahora si daría todo para convencerlo de hacer el bien, ¡Primero permitía que lo hicieran tocino o chuletas antes que dejarlo cometer aquella crueldad!!! por lo que con una mirada digna del mismisimo Lord Voldemort (q.e.p.d. TT) se pegó más a Draco para susurrarle su jugada definitiva.

-¿Sabes por que es tan importante esta cobija para Harry?

-No y creeme, no me importa �  
  
-Pues... ya que soy una de las mejores conciencias del mundo (Y la mas modesta XD), dejame contarte la historia.

-No quiero oirla

-Pues te aguantas. Verás, esta cobija es tan importante... por que en ella fue donde él te hizo suyo por primera vez...

-¡¿Que?!

-Exacto. -el animalillo sonrió satisfecho. -Movió cielo y mar hasta dar con ella, ya que se supone que la cabaña donde estuvieron había sido saqueada, pero mira que la pudo encontrar... ¿Te das cuenta del daño que le harías al dejarla así tirada?

-TTTT -Draco suspiró mientras tomaba delicadamente la prenda, maldito Potter, solo el podía preocuparse tanto por detalles tan ridiculos como "La primer cobija donde lo hizo suyo"... desgraciado niñato del demonio... Draco suspiró una vez más mientras la lanzaba a la secadora, esa máquina si que era guay, solo se necesitaba marcarle el tiempo, mover una pequeña manivela y en unos minutos su ropa salía seca y calientita.

Metió pues la cobija junto con las toallas que normalmente usaban Granger y la comadreja al ir a visitarlos -No les importará mucho je je je Risa nerviosa- y asi fue como unos minutos después, todo se encontraba secandose.

Miró la mendiga "labradora" y moviendo botones y manivelas que ni conocía, logró hacer que el agua que aun quedaba dentro de ella, fuera absorvida y lanzada al caño, dejando su ropa empapada, pero ya sin estar nadando cual viles peces.

Dirigió sus ojos plata al piso, admirandose de que -gracias a Salazar Slytherin- ya no estaba como algún lago de poca monta, sino que ahora solo se encontraba decorado por una fina capa de agua. Suspiró malhumorado una vez más mintras tomaba de nuevo aquel artefacto para secar el suelo, se llamaba trapeator, peluzo... quien sabe, el punto es que ya se encontraba medio seco y tal vez podría ayudarlo a terminar. Miró el reloj que marcaba las 12:00 a.m. ¡Maldición!, llevaba desde las 8:30 luchando contra ese mar... y Harry llegaría a las 2:00!!! TT

Con movimientos torpes y rápidos (caracteristicos en él cada que usaba alguno de esos artefactos) pasó esa cosa por el suelo, dejandolo un poco más seco, pero aun extremadamente resbaladizo (como lo pudo constatar al dar un paso en falso que lo hizo terminar cayendo al suelo, su pobre trasero helado y mojado Mirada de nuevo cruel por parte de draco). Miró por ultima vez el piso antes de dirigirse al baño, del cual sacó sendos rollos de papel higienico y con toda la elegancia que solo un Malfoy es capaz de poseer, empezó a cubrir el suelo con dicho papel, presionandolo para que se terminara de secar.

Varios rollos se terminaron hasta que finalmente se dio por bien servido, ahora el piso se encontraba no solo seco, sino radiante por la lavada que -inconscientemente- recibió.

Miró el papel una vez más, pensando seriamente en salir a depositarlo al bote, por que si harry lo veía en la papelera, seguro preguntaria por el... ¡Pero no volvería a dar su espectaculo con aquellas ropas! fue ahí que de nuevo aquella expresión macabra se adueño de su cara.

Tomó entre sus brazos los restos de papel empapado y se dirigió al baño, lanzandolo todo por el retrete.

-Gracias a Salazar que el papel se comprime al humedecerse.

-No te sugiero que hagas eso. -murmuró de nuevo aquel cerdo rosado.

-¿Y se podría saber el por que?

-¡Por que taparías el baño, idiota!

-Claro que no... si puede tragarse un poco, seguro podrá con mucho nnU

y tentando una vez más a su suerte, jaló la cadena.

PUUUUUUUUUUUJJJJJJJJAEFCANKLMH PRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUJJJJJJJ GRRRR RDONOMOOOOOOO....

El rubio miró asustado el pequeño retrete, escuchando asustado todos y cada uno de los sonidos que hacía, hasta que este se detuvo, quedando en un completo silencio. Con reticencia se acercó y ahi lo pudo ver: Los papeles nadaban en el fondo del váter. Jaló una vez más la cadena, consiguiendo con ello que el agua alcanzará niveles alarmantes.

Buscó a su alrededor ayuda, encontrandose con los cuatro perros y dos gatos que lo observaban desde la pequeña chimenea que crepitaba tranquilamente, masculló al ver a los animales calientes mientras él se congelaba y luego simplemente bajó la cabeza. Adios a su orgullo.

-Cerdo volador... -oh si, su orgullo terminaba ahí.

-¿Siii?, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-¿Como le hago con esto? -señaló apesadumbrado el retrete.

-Pues primero tendrás que sacarle el exceso de agua.

-¿Y eso cómo?

-Con algún valde.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Oh no! -el no se ensuciaría sus manos usando un valde para sacar el agua de AHI, ¡Ni de chiste!... pero no podía perder la apuesta... no era cuestión de dinero, el tenía suficiente, sino que era cuestión de honor. -Esta bien... -no permitiría que el "enano cuatro ojos" (el cual por cierto, era más alto que el por una cabeza y ya no usaba lentes, sino lentillas, las cuales mostraban en todo su esplendor las divinas esmeraldas que... el narrador recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Draco ok, sigamos con la narración) le ganará de nuevo.

Se dispuso a buscar un valde, pero no había ninguno, ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡No había un máldito valde en ningun lugar de la casa! habría que improvisar. Miró los sartenes, pero ni de chiste los usaría para ESO, luego un enorme tazón de ceramica, pero tampoco ahí, eso contenía sus preciadas galletas con chispas de chocolate TT... luego fue consciente de un pequeño envase de plastico de boca ancha en el cual guardaban rastrillos y que Harry tenía sobre el retrete.

-Perfecto.

Vació todos los rastrillos y se dispuso a sacar el agua, la cual dejaba irse por el lavamanos, dejando luego de un tiempo, solo los trozos empapados de papel, miró al cerdo que aun volaba a su lado.

-¿Y ahora?

-Pues ahora sacalos, imbecil.

-Te estás pasando, bola de grasa... además, ¿Como lo haré?

-Pues con la mano...

-¡Claro que no!

-Si.

-No.

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡¡¡Si tanto asco te da, cubre tu mano con una bolsa y ya!!!

El rubio no dijo nada, solo tomó una pequeña bolsa con la cual cubrió su extremidad, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Con movimientos tremulos y dubitativos introdujo la mano en el agua y comenzó a sacar los papeles para luego depositarlos en la papelera, la cual se fue llenando poco a poco de estos. Ya con más confianza, volvió a meter la mano, esta vez para sacar el trozo que tapaba la salida de desechos y fue ahí donde ocurrió: la bolsa se rompió, dejando el agua entrar a su mano, la cual sacó rápidamente, resignado tiró el papel problema mientras lavaba una y otra vez la mano dañada.

Luego se quitó el listón que convertía sus pantalones en unos pequeños shorts, dejandolos caer majestuosamente por sus piernas bien formadas, haciendose un ovillo en sus pies, esos pantalones eran demasiado largos. ¡Por Dios! ¡incluso a Harry le arrastraban! TT

Pero no le importó, solo ató la bolsa de la papelera mientras la levantaba y salía rumbo al bote de basura de nuevo. Los niños del vecindario jugaban a su alrededor, las chicas lo miraban consciente de su belleza (Notese que los agujeros de los pantalones, se pierden en los pliegues, por que son MUY grandes, ahorita con el liston se entallaban, por lo que se le veía el trasero, pero ahora... ya ya, sigo narrando Draqui-chan XDDD). El chico caminó con la frente en alto, hasta que faltando solo un par de metros para llegar al objetivo, trastabillo tropezandose con sus propios pantalones, ocasionando que la bolsa volara por los aires, yendo a dar a una viejecilla que quedó cubierta por papeles higienicos completamente empapados y él, Draco Malfoy, ex-principe de slytherin, quedaba tirado en el suelo con los pantalones en las rodillas, mostrando un escultural y blanco trasero.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, mientras él se levantaba y entraba corriendo a la residencia, jurandose que mataría al moreno en cuanto cruzara aquella puerta.

Suspiró una vez más, encontrandose con que todo estaba en orden, finalmente no parecía haber nada "extraño", por lo que hizo a un lado a uno de los perros (mascotas de Potter) y se recostó frente a la chimenea, quedandose dormido al instante.

Unas horas después, fue despertado por su amante, quien le sonreía tiernamente.

-Ya despierta, amor... anda, espero mis doscientos galeones.

-No se a que te refieres, he sobrevivido, nada ha pasado...

-Veamos. -Harry sonrió traviesamente mientras apuntaba al televisor y tomando al rubio de la mano, lo sentaba frente a él. Unos segundos después, las imagenes de lo vivido por el ojigris aparecían en el aparato.

-¿Como demonios hiciste eso?

-Un simple hechizo para ver que no me mintieras... así que inundaste la casa y tapaste el baño... ¿Y ese cerdo?

-Mi conciencia -gruño como respuesta mientras escuchaba a Harry revolcarse en el sillón a causa de la risa que no paraba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien, Draco, ¿Que te pareció?

-Una venganza digna de cualquier Slytherin.

-Weno, por algo casi soy el heredero ¿Ne?. -sonrió Harry mientras cerraba la laptop en la que habían estado escribiendo los dos lo ocurrido aquel día. -Mañana lo mandaré a esas paginas de fanfictions que tienen los muggles de nosotros XDDD

-Cruel.

-Ey, yo que tu tendría cuidado con lo que digo... recuerda que todo lo que resta del día harás lo que yo te diga... -sonrió cruelmente mientras Draco era presa de un escalofrío.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rincon de Lucero-chan!!! (Ya saben, cerdo volador, moony, etc XD)

Weno... este es mi primer y -seguro- ultimo fic de "humor" (Draco: yo más bien lo llamaría de tragedia TT) estoy de acuerdo con Draco, ya que Lucero mira a todos lados hasta murmurarles a las lectoras al oído eso me pasó a mi TTTT todo esto, claro, nada más que a mi no se me cayeron los pantalones completamente y que mi bolsa no fue a dar a ninguna viejecita, sino que llego a salvo al bote TT pero lo demás si señores, me pasó Buaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

Etto... espero les guste.

Dejen reviews.

Sayonara! 


End file.
